detective_conanfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinichi Kudo / Conan Edogawa
Jimmy Kudo, also known as Shinichi Kudo in Japan, is the protagonist of the anime and manga Case Closed, known in Japan as Detective Conan. He later takes on the alias Conan Edogawa after Arthur Conan Doyle and Edogawa Rampo.1 Jimmy Kudo was a well known High School Detective who helped solved cases which the police could not. One day, he investigates a suspicious man. Later he is attacked and forced to swallow a a poison called the APTX 4869 which turns him back into a child. Now he lives with his friend and love Rachel Moore as Conan Edogawa who helps her father Richard solve cases, hoping that they will run into a case involving the strange men from the Black Organization who forced him to take the poison. Personality At the beginning of the series, Jimmy is a 17-year-old student at Teitan High School. He was already well-known as a brilliant young detective who closed many difficult cases that the professionals could not, and known as the savior of the police force. Jimmy was born to Booker Kudo, a mystery writer and Vivian Kudo a former movie star.. He is extremely intelligent, and even from a young age, was very intuitive and observant. Due to the influence of his father, and the generally laissez-faire environment at home, he has long been an incessant and persistent reader, especially of mystery novels.4 Booker started taking Jimmy to crime scenes since sixth grade which inspired him to be a Detective.5.Besides for Jimmy's intelligence, Jimmy is an extremely skilled soccer player. At first, it was to hone his reflexes but he grew fond of the sport.67 Jimmy is also known for his inability to sing, but was revealed to have perfect pitch. 89 He is also a skilled violinst, taking after his idol Sherlock Holmes. He apparently can speak English, as he once conversed with and translated for an American diplomat.10 Jimmy is a good friend to Rachel Moore whom he has known since kindergarten.411 Jimmy has not found any interest in other girls.12. After changing into Conan, Jimmy sometimes calls her over the telephone and imitates his normal voice with the voice-changing bowtie, so that she is not worried about him.13. He convinces her that he is off solving a very difficult case and will return once the investigation concludes.13 Jimmy/Conan is not without sexual fantasies regarding Rachel; the most obvious example being his getting nosebleeds or blushing--manga shorthand for lust-- when he sees her in a bathing suit, or when Rachel pulled him into an onsen with her. Jimmy is actually in love with Rachel but he's not good at expressing his feelings towards her.14 Jimmy also has a strong sense of justice as he constantly tries to arrest the Black Organization as well as blaming himself when a murder occurs before him. His sense of justice can however sometimes cause him to be sceptical as he was initially with Anita Hailey. editPlot Overview At the beginning of the series, Jimmy brings his friend Rachel to a local theme park called "Tropical Land," to celebrate her victory in the Metropolitan Karate Championships. He later ends up solving a murder case there.15. As they are leaving, Jimmy witnesses a suspicious exchange between an unknown man and Vodka in a secluded area just outside the park.16 He leaves Rachel and investigates but does not notice Gin who knocks him out and forces him to swallow a new experimental poison known as APTX 4869.17. They then leave him to die. However, instead of killing Jimmy, a rare side-effect occurred. It shrinks his body to his appearance back to that of his six or seven year-old self.18 In desperation and confusion, Jimmy heads back to his house and runs into his next door neighbor and close family friend, Dr. Herschel Agasa who warns him he must keep his idenitity as the Black Organization, will endanger his life and others associated with him.1920 Conan using his Stun-dart watch, to knock out Richard (in the manga) Jimmy comes up with alias Conan Edogawa and pretends to be a distant relative of Agasa's who places Conan in Rachel's care.1 Rachel's father Richard Moore, owns a Detective Agency which may allow him to run into a case involving the Black Organization. He is signed up at Titan Elementary to further protect his identity and makes friends with kids and forms the Junior Detective League 21. As the story progresses, Conan later befriends biochemist Anita Hailey. Haibara Ai or Anita Hailey grew up within the Black Organization and is a former member of it along with her sister.22 She is the creator of the APTX 4869 drug but took the drug in order to escape from the Black Organization. Conan has run into the Black Organization multiple times, but was unable to capture them in due to Gin's cleverness. Throughout the series Conan has returned back to normal. First he temporary returns to normal after drinking alcohol while infected with a cold.23 He quickly turns back into Conan after solving the case. The next time was after taking the prototype antidote for APTX 4869. After two days, the antidote wears off and he becomes Conan again.2425 Much further into the series, Jimmy accidentally takes a prototype antidote for APTX 4896. The antidote wears off 24 hours later but he is given another one by Haibara to keep his identity secret. After another four hours, he becomes Conan again.26 [e